Running with the Wolves
by pensandink
Summary: She's the new girl in town and he's the jerk that knocks her over on the first day of school. What better way to start a relationship? -OR- Jack does parkour and Elsa is a bit apprehensive. [T for Language][Multi Crossover][Oneshot][Jelsa, Hiccstrid, mentions of Kristanna]


_Summary: She's the new girl in town and he's the jerk that knocks her over on the first day of school. What better way to start a relationship? –OR- Jack does parkour and Elsa is a bit apprehensive._

_A/N: The title doesn't really relate to the story much. And Jelsa. Lots of Jelsa and Hiccstrid for all you shippers._

It's the first day of school and I'm staring up at the building, a nervous feeling growing in her gut. What if they don't like her? What if they're scared of her? What if- and I shake her doubt off. _I'll be fine_, I tell myself. _It's not going to be as bad as you think it is._

_But maybe it is_, a negative voice inside my head says. _Anna came with the neighbor. She's _so _much better at this "socializing" thing._

I shake her head to clear it and keep walk-

_SLAM_. A body hits me at high speed, sending me tumbling and my books flying everywhere. The stranger – a boy, with snow-white hair – mutters a quick _sorry,_ flips onto his feet, and dashes off again.

"Rude," I mutter under my breath, crouching to organize my messenger bag.

"I know, right?" an unfamiliar voice says above me, and I see another girl – blonde, with tough eyes and a knotted braid – perching on one of the high stone walls that seemed to be part of the aesthetic of the school. The girl leaped off and my eyes widened, but she hit the ground smoothly, tucking into a neat roll that brought her to a crouch just in front of me. "I'm Astrid – you must be the new girl," she says, sticking her hand out.

"Um, yeah? I'm Elsa?" I say and it comes out more like a string of questions, Astrid's massive leap playing itself over and over in her mind.

"Oh, that," Astrid says, stacking my books, and I resists the urge to smack the blonde's hands away but Astrid's actually being nice to her so I let it slide. "We're just warming up."

Astrid stands and I take my textbooks from the slightly taller girl as she points down the path. There are people leaping from wall to wall, hurdling massive obstacles like they're nothing, and I see one guy run straight at a wall only to run _up_ it, doing a backflip on his way back down.

"Nice, Hiccup," Astrid says as we pass, and Hiccup waves at me before scrambling up the wall to the top.

"Warming up?" I splutter. "What kind of freaks are you?"

"Brave, stupid ones," she says with a smirk. "The ass who knocked you over is Jack Frost. He's a good guy, but his head gets a little lost when we do this."

"And… what's _this_?"

"Parkour," Astrid says, and she runs diagonally towards the wall on her right, bounding off of it like a cat and finding impossible grips on the opposite wall. I watch the girl leap off, stopping for a moment to look at the other people.

There's maybe five or six – I see Hiccup flash by at almost unnatural speeds, favoring his left leg as he uses a rock as a high point. I catch the dull glint of metal and hear a little scrape as he leaps off – his left leg is a prosthetic.

My awe is then directed to a redheaded girl, a mane of hair big enough to hide a body in trailing after her like an annoying swarm of pests, and she does a backflip off of the wall and lands on the ground near me, rolling backwards and glaring at the wall before attacking it again.

There's a glint of blonde hair and I whip around to see a slip of a girl with _lots and lots_ of hair. I revise my impression – if the redhead's hair was big enough to hide a body in, then hers would definitely swallow a town. It trails after her as she makes impossible leaps, seemingly unbothered by the sixty feet or so of golden hair dragging along the ground behind her.

Astrid is doing back handsprings on the wall in sync with the white-haired jerk – Jack? They flip to their feet, stop, then sail past each other, hands out stretched for the edge of the wall. They barely wince as their hands scrape and they bound over the wall, presumably landing on the other side.

I spot a familiar head of amber hair watching a blonde boy do crazy flips on the stairs, and I rush over, new people forgotten. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

Her sister turns to me, the biggest smile on her face. "Kristoff's going to teach me," she says giddily, and I frown a bit. "Teach you what?"

"Parkour, _duh_," she says, rolling her eyes. "It'll be so fun!"

"Anna, it's dangerous," I reprimand. "These people are nuts."

"I heard that!" Hiccup yells, and I turn in time to see him flash a smile and a thumbs-up. "It's completely true!"

"See?" I point out rhetorically.

"No, I don't," Anna says, and I roll my eyes. "I bet you'd be _awesome_ at this. You figure skated! You did crazy freaky stuff all the time," Anna continues, gesticulating wildly. "This can't be that different, right?"

There's a loud _thump _next to me and Astrid rolls gracefully to her feet. "No, it's not," Astrid agrees. "Jack was a figure skater, too."

I look over my shoulder, seeing Jack leap in time with Hiccup, and I see the movements and grace of a figure skater, and a new appreciation for the jerk blooms.

"I guess," I mumble. "Okay, Anna. We'll try."

Anna squeals and Astrid smiles. "Great! We meet here almost every morning except test mornings – those are called 'cram sessions.'" She rolls her eyes.

"How do I start?"

-/_time skip_/-

Astrid pairs me up with Jack since "we're both figure skaters," and Jack sizes me up. "Okay, _princess_," he says. "Since you're a skater-"

"Were," I say, wincing a bit. "I was a skater. Not… so much anymore."

"Were a skater, whatever," he says, rolling his eyes, "you pretty much understand the leap-land concept. On land – as opposed to on ice – you've got all of these surfaces to use, right? And this leap-land mentality isn't going to help you any. So… lose that mindset."

I nod shortly and he turns away. "First thing is – parkour was really invented to get places faster. Like, I can run around this rock, right?" He gestures to one of the rocks artistically scattered about. "But it's going to be faster for me to go _over_ the rock instead of around. Get it, princess?"

I nod again. His crystalline blue eyes meet mine again.

"Second thing is – safety. You saw Astrid and Hiccup, right? Always rolling when they hit the ground. Make sure to have enough room to roll."

He then proceeds to walk me through each step of rolling, and I find it's a bit more difficult than the others made it seem, but I catch on quickly. Soon I'm leaping over the rock and diving, hands and elbows meeting the ground before I tuck and roll.

Jack is a good teacher, if a bit rude, and I call him "Jackass" in my head because he _is_ one. He takes me through different techniques, having me stand in different positions and gentle hands correcting my mistakes.

I'm setting up for a backward roll and he comes up behind me, breath warm against my neck, and I flush. He puts his hands on my waist and shifts my balance a bit, sending pleasant tingles through my spine. "You're just going to hurt yourself if you go ass-over-teakettle," he mutters, and I choose to ignore the proximity of his face to my ear. "Roll from your right hip-" he traces a line along my pale blue form-fitting tee before continuing "-to your left shoulder. A diagonal, yeah?"

I nod and I follow his directions, carefully stepping behind and lowering my body to the ground. I roll backwards, coming up in a vaguely action-hero-like pose, and Jack grins from beside me – he'd done it right along with me, giving me random little pointers.

"Not so hard, princess?" he says, flashing me a dazzling smile. I fight the urge to flush, and I shrug indifferently.

The bell rings and both of our eyes widen. Astrid shouts something to Hiccup and they take off, running and leaping, and I follow suit, albeit a bit slower.

I scoop up my bags by the entrance, my hair a mess, my sides still tingling from where Jack put his hands. I straighten my hair in vain, grin helplessly, and follow Astrid to the main office.

-/_time skip_/-

It's Tuesday morning and my alarm goes off at 6:30 – an ungodly hour – before I remember Astrid and Hiccup and the two girls I didn't meet and Jack. _Jack_. I grumble in my head as I launch myself towards my closet, selecting a beat-up pair of capri pants and an old, faded tee shirt. Who cares, right?

I put my hair up in a tight bun before deciding it'd hurt a _lot_ to roll over a bun, so I have Anna braid my hair up and back in a French braid, my bangs loosely following suit. I grin at my sister and we say goodbye to my early-bird mom, who looks surprised to see us dashing out the door with half bagels smothered with jam in hand. We bike to school – Burgess is a relatively small town – and we finish our bagels right as Astrid shows up.

"Wow, you're early," she comments, before starting some basic stretches. I follow suit, flicking my hair over my shoulder as I loosen up. "I like your hair, Elsa."

"Thanks," I say, touching the end of my braid.

Hiccup shows up and gives Astrid a light kiss on the cheek, and she blushes. "Dork," she mutters, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Nerd," he says affectionately, and Anna coos beside me.

"You guys are so adorable!" she squeals, and the blonde – the one with the crazy-long hair – squeals beside her.

"I know, right?" she says. "Oh, I never met you," she said as if it were a personal grievance. "I'm Rapunzel. Call me Punzie. You're Elsa, yeah?"

I nod, a grin blooming across my face, and I quickly force it into a scowl as Jack joins the stretching circle. "Hey, guys," he says sleepily.

"What, second day of school stole your thunder?" Hiccup mock-teases, and shoves the white-haired boy on the shoulder.

"School? More like eight hours of complete and utter bullshit."

"Hey!" Hiccup protests. "Bullshit? It wouldn't be bullshit if you actually paid attention."

"Yeah, and I don't," Jack argues, and I tune them out as I cautiously practice a couple leap-dive-rolls.

"You've gotten better, princess," Jack says from behind me, and I whip around, nearly losing my balance and smack him in the face with my braid. He looks affronted, and I smirk.

"You can try the wall now," he suggests, and I look up at the stone wall.

"Frick yeah," I mutter under my breath, launching myself at the wall, Jack leaping right beside me.

That's another thing I've discovered about doing this stupidly dangerous stuff. It forces my mind to open, looking for new ways and more efficient movements for travelling spaces. I never would've thought of driving myself to get to the top of that stupid wall, but there I was.

I perch at the top of the wall, precariously tipping to the side a bit, but Jack's hand on my shoulder steadies me. "Careful, princess," he warns. "Astrid's gonna cut my balls if you die, so don't."

I roll my eyes and cautiously stand up, testing a few steps to my left and right. Jack lets go of my shoulder as I race across the top, Jack leaping to the other wall to do the same.

It's like flying, running like this, your heart pounding in your ears and your feet unsure of every step. It's wonderful and it's exhilarating and crazy, and I've never felt more alive.

-/_time skip_/-

We go back each day, trying new and crazy stuff and watching people do some insane feats – Punzie even made herself a swing on the rafters from her massive lengths of hair – and we get better every time. Soon we're running with Astrid and Hiccup and Merida – the crazy insane redhead – and Jack. _Jack._ I smile a bit at my ex-trainer, who's whooping like a little kid as he hangs from his knees off the wall.

His shirt slips a bit, revealing a strip of abs, and I look away and keep racing down the path.

A thud and footsteps behind me tells me I'm being chased, and I smirk, jumping to the wall closest to me as Jack launches himself at the other, and we crisscross in the air, leaping from wall to wall.

We jump to the ground safely at the end of our run, rolling and tumbling, and Jack helps me stand up, a bright grin on his face, and I tentatively smile back.

Jack grins ever wider and grabs my hand in his. I widen my eyes as he whoops and hollers, dragging me along, and I ignore the warmth spreading up my arm and the tingles where he's touching me.

We race each other throughout the school grounds, Astrid and Hiccup following in hot pursuit. We run and we scream and we shout and I've never felt quite so included.

-/_time skip_/-

Jack brushes a light kiss across my cheek. Hiccup is far more forward with Astrid, kissing her full on the lips. Jack takes it as a challenge and gently holds my chin, kissing me deeply.

This isn't particularly unusual, and when he pulls away my lips tingle, and he grins at me, blue eyes crinkling and I want to kiss him again.

We link hands and we run and we jump, Jack daring me to _try this_ or _bet ya can't do that_ and I'm in love and to think that he was the ass who bumped into me on my first day?

I'd call it a bit of fate.


End file.
